


Something Permanent

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Something Permanent

"And this one?" Kingsley asked, licking the brightly coloured skin of Charlie's left calf.

"When George got married." Charlie closed his eyes, remembering how handsome George had looked on his wedding day. He'd danced with Angelina, the scent of jasmine all around her from the flowers tucked into her hair. 

Kingsley's hands moved to his flank, fingers tracing over each small star. "Your nieces and nephews, I presume?"

Charlie nodded. "Victoire was the first, and Bill and I both got one. I've been adding more ever since."

"You're nearly out of room," Kingsley said, chuckling. 

"I've always got my other side." 

Kingsley murmured his agreement. He brushed his forearm over Charlie's rampant cock—surely not accidentally—but continued mapping each tattoo in turn. His thumb came to rest on Charlie's right hipbone and a burst of heat rushed through Charlie's body as the Welsh Green tattoo breathed fire at the contact.

" _Hic sunt dracones_ ," Charlie said softly, repeating the phrase that marked his skin near the dragon. 

"Beautiful," Kingsley said, equally soft, then took Charlie's hard cock into his mouth, sucking him down to the root. His thumb continued rubbing the dragon tattoo, the added sensation sending Charlie over the edge much too soon. 

"Fuck," he said, thrusting into Kingsley's mouth, spilling his seed down his throat in three long pulses. 

Charlie exhaled slowly, trying to catch his breath. He felt the press of Kingsley's lips to his own and opened his mouth, tasting himself on Kingsley's tongue. 

"Have plans for any more tattoos?" Kingsley asked, pressing more kisses to Charlie's neck, his fingers reaching for Charlie's arse. 

"Maybe," Charlie said, spreading his legs, imagining a nice tattoo on his inner thigh where only Kingsley would see it. His eyes rolled back in his head as Kingsley pushed inside him in a single smooth thrust and all thoughts of tattoos were forgotten.


End file.
